Mistakes: Izaya x Male Reader
by XannyBites
Summary: Now the thing with Izaya is that if you have even the slightest bit of a secret, and you want to keep it from getting out, don't let him know. Better yet, destroy any chance that it seems you may have a secret. He loves to have people's dirties in a box filed under your name, just to pull out whenever you slightly piss him off. Brought from dA, Don't own Durarara! Enjoy!


Now the thing with Izaya is that if you have even the slightest bit of a secret, and you want to keep it from getting out, don't let him know. Better yet, destroy any chance that it seems you may have a secret. He loves to have people's dirties in a box filed under your name, just to pull out whenever you slightly piss him off.

So I'm going to give you a list of things to never do, because if you do, you might end up like me or wose. So I'll outline my mistakes, and how I could have avoided them. No seriously. It would have been so easy..

bMistake #1: Don't think you're safe. Ever./b

Now, if I hadn't have thought my own house was a safe place to talk to an online "friend", and that Izaya couldn't ipossibly/i get dirt on me, well maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be sitting here on Izaya's couch watching him on his computer, seething with rage at him for being smart enough to figure things out, and at me for being too dumb to even erase my passwords and use different passwords.

But, I guess everyone makes that mistake, once in awhile. But you never expect this. Do you? You probably don't know what exactly I mean by 'this' do you? Well it all started when…

10:31 pm (Y/N) Has Logged In.

10:31 pm: Kanra: Hey (Y/N)! ^_^ What's up?

10:32 pm:(Y/N): Nothing much, I just moved into a new town. Kinda big, and pretty scary so far. I'm not used to the city.

10:33 pm: Kanra: I'll keep you safe! Haha

10:34 pm: (Y/N): Funny, Kanra, Really Funny.

10:35 pm: Kanra: What?

10:35 pm:Kanra: Do you not trust me? :'(

10:37 pm:(Y/N): Oh its nothing like that. Don't be sad. I just don't know exactly how you're going to keep me safe, you don't know where I live!

10:38 pm: Kanra: Well, I'm near Ikebukuro, whaddabout you?

10:39 pm: (Y/N): I just moved there! What the hell, Kanra? Lol

10:40 pm: Kanra: Hehe, I guess I got lucky! Maybe we should meet up sometime!

10:42 pm: (Y/N): Maybe. Well, I'm nearly falling asleep here, so Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe!:)

10:43 pm: Kanra: Night (Y/N)-kun~

(Y/N) Has Logged off.

I closed my laptop, and laid down, sleeping deeply, not knowing that my best online friend was Izaya, the man I had been warned about the second I walked into town. I had asked a few locals about things I had to watch for. And Izaya seemed to be up there.

Little did I know, Izaya already had me wrapped around his finger, and I wouldn't even know it.

I wish i had known… But, too little, too late…

Izaya or "Kanra" knew my passwords- being close friends, I had asked him to help me with some errors in one of my accounts, and Izaya had managed to worm his way through all my accounts without me knowing. He knew my address, my friends, and exactly what was going on in my life at all times. I couldn't email someone without him knowing. I didn't know that at the time though… and I wish I had…

The next day, I was sitting at a bakery, picking at a cinnamon roll, wondering what I was going to do for work. I could go to a newspaper place maybe? Well, I didn't know where that was located. A store? Maybe. Depended on which one. Bakery? Pssh. I wasn't much of one to cook, and I was a little bit better at talking to people than icing their cupcakes.

Which meant a store. I sighed, and finished my coffee and wrapped my cinnamon roll in the plastic again, and stood to walk out. On my way out, I bumped into a man with black hair and red eyes who wore a parka. "Excuse me, sir."

He smirked, and nodded, his voice like silk, no fucking joke. "Pardon me, actually." He said, and continued in with a fluidity that you just had to stop and admire.

Oh my god. What the fuck. He should not be that attractive.

From people's descriptions, i'd take it that was Izaya. Scary? Eh. More of a piece of hot ass in a big coat.

Ahem, I mean what?

Anyways, my first day was rather uneventful except for applying for the job, and being told they'd let me know the next morning.

Which meant i had nothing to do for the rest of the day. Joyful. I decided that it would be nice to sit and have the rest of that cinnamon roll, and a hot cup of tea with enough sugar to ensure that i'd have cavities. Ahh, the good life.

Too bad it ended very quickly, and instead… Its spending time glaring at Izaya-

"(Y/N)? Are you done? I'm tired of you sitting there glaring at me and typing. Its annoying. Sit with me." Izaya stared at me.

I glared in response, "Fuck off… I'm making a list of mistakes."

"Mistakes?" He seemed interested.

"Yes. Mistakes. All the ones that led me to...ugh, you." I popped my knuckles, and grinded my teeth together.

"I don't think that would exactly be mistakes."

"Trust me, the biggest mistake of my life is definitely talking to you." I growled lowly.

He stood up, and circled around me, "Oh~? Then we can just not talk~" He purred in my ear.

I turned slowly and stared at him, before groaning, "Oh fuck you." I glared, and turned back to my laptop.

Izaya is the bitchiest pain in my ass, ever. These mistakes were what led to me sitting here. On his damn couch. And No, Izaya, I don't like you. I hate you.


End file.
